geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Robotic Rush
The Robotic Rush is a 2.0 Easy Demon collaboration created by Andromeda and Thawe. It is normally considered an Easy Demon by players, but it has a notoriously annoying amount of bugs in the second half and ends with an annoying ship sequence. Gameplay The player starts with a super easy cube section with no tricks whatsoever. Then, the player transforms into a double speed ship sequence. The ship sequence is still easy, but a bit harder, as there are invisible sawblades and a few somewhat tight spaces to navigate through. The player transitions through a ridiculously short and easy ball, then into a cube only requiring two jumps. This is followed by the first moderately difficult part, a UFO segment with a few tricky jumps and timings that have to be practiced somewhat, in the case the player is not very skilled with timing the UFO. This is followed by another rather easy cube segment. The level then gets harder as the player is thrown into a triple speed dual cube section that resembles something from Chaoz Airflow. The dual then switches to a wave with rather tight spaces, and then into a buggy cube (if the player is trying to get the second coin). If the player gets through the bug, the music picks up more intensity and the name "The Robotic Rush" can be seen. The player changes into a fairly easy robot, then into another series of several simple ship sequences and cube parts. The next ball is fairly easy as well, but it has a bug that causes players to crash either at 93% or 94%. If the player makes it past these bugs as well, they must complete one last troll rocket segment with pretty tight spaces. The player will obtain a key at the end to open the way out and the level ends. Thawe's name can be seen here. User Coins * The first coin is located at 51%. To collect it, you must not click on the yellow jump orb and instead fall up and hit a hidden purple jump pad. * The second coin is located at 75%. To collect it, you must not click on the first yellow jump orb and instead fall up and hit a couple of hidden jump orbs. * The third and final coin is located at 90%. To collect it, you must not click on the blue jump orb. Errors * After the UFO and before the mini dual the player can fall on the ground and crash without it being his/her fault. * At the end of the wave, the cube segment can be ridiculously buggy if the player attempts to get the second coin. * As mentioned, there is a bug at 93% and 94% that causes the player to crash either early or late. GuitarHeroStyles ran into the 93% bug. The player must tap the green jump orb early in order to avoid the bug. Trivia * The password for the level is 979797. * The level contains 11,437 objects. * This is one of Andromeda's easiest and buggiest Demons. * In Andromeda's video, the thumbnail for the video has an Insane face which means that it was the original difficulty of the level. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Long levels